Dear Fangirls
by bitterism
Summary: Tenten is having trouble writing hate letters declaring that Neji is hers... And hers only. So she goes down to the local coffee shop, bests Sakura Haruno, cheating queen of the Neji Hyuga fanclub, and proves that Neji's hers. Rated T for language. Sakura-bashing.


**Dear Fangirls**

by Soulmate of Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own the mail servicing or Naruto. 'Nuff said.

_This one's for all you NejiTen lovers! :D_

Tenten sat at her spotless, cherry wood desk. It was perfectly organized, not one pencil out of place, not one drop of ink anywhere. Not even a corner of heaven-white paper sat just a millimeter out of place.

She stood back and admired her maid's handiwork. _I have to remember to give Yuma a raise soon… She deserves it._

But. That was not the reason Tenten was settling down at her desk, grabbing a piece of paper and an ink pen. She had business to do, and it regarded Neji's fan club.

She thought for a moment, thinking about how to 'break the news' to her beloved's fangirls.

**Dear fangirls,**

**I'm sorry to inform you all that Neji is mine. And he's mine only.**

**His beloved,**

**Tenten.**

She looked it over, satisfied with its content. But she bet that the fangirls would go on to complain to the Hokage about her 'rudeness towards their love for Neji'. She sighed and crumpled the letter up into a little ball. Tenten aimed at the black steel trash can and flicked her wrist, the paper ball landing into the wastebasket.

_Jeez, this is going to take a while. Hope Lee doesn't barge in like last time_, she thought, shuddering at the reminder of his brutal taijutsu on her door.

"_Tenten-chan! I have brought you some youthful Chinese food, the chow mein that you like!" he'd announced proudly after kicking her door into splinters._

"_Lee…" Her eyes flashed with disapproval. "Put down the food and leave. You might receive my door's bill sometime next week. Now GO." She pointed towards the door._

Ruyo, another helpful maid knocked lightly on the door of Tenten's study. "Miss, I have your lemon tea." Ruyo opened the door quietly and walked over to Tenten's desk. Quietly setting down the tea, she bowed and left.

"Thank you, Ruyo." Tenten smiled and took a sip of the tea.

After sipping her tea, Tenten grabbed her pen and began writing down another letter.

**Dearest fangirls,**

**I'm sorry to say this, but your dear Neji-kun has just lost his virginity to me. Tenten.**

**If you need to see proof, please refer to my hickey.**

**Thank you,**

**Tenten.**

"Nope, not going to work." Tenten grabbed the letter, summoned a kunai, then stabbed and hacked at the letter until it was in undecipherable shreds. "So much for that one."

Getting an evil idea, Tenten began jotting down another possible letter.

**Hey! Bitches!**

**Neji's MINE. He'll never be yours. Go fuck a post.**

**Love, Tenten.**

Tenten smirked at the content of the letter. But she frowned at the thought of Neji coming home with a dozen of angry fangirls trailing him. She sighed.

Strolling down to the local coffee shop, she noticed one of the queens of Neji's fan club. Sakura Haruno, bitch of the bitches. She rolled her eyes at the obscene outfit she was wearing. A tight pink tank top that showed her flat, pasty stomach and short shorts were the girl's outfit.

Not a moment later, Sakura strutted over to Tenten's table. "Hi, Tenten! What can I get you?" she asked in a fake best-friendish tone.

Tenten smiled at the girl and said, "I'll get a frappe. That's all."

Scribbling down the order on her small order pad, Sakura flounced back over to the coffee machines, placing a kiss on her boyfriend, Suigetsu Hozuki's, cheek. Tenten's face held a look of disgust.

_Wow, she has Suigetsu and she still is crushing on Neji…. Long shot, Haruno_, Tenten thought.

The door opened and fresh gust of wind swept into the small café. The small bell on the doorframe jingled, signaling that a customer had entered the café.

"Hey, Neji-kun," Sakura said huskily, sauntering over to Neji. Neji's eyes were on Tenten, a grin plastered on his face.

He shrugged out of Sakura's tight grasp, much to the pinkette's dismay.

Tenten smirked at Sakura, who returned the brunette's expression with a glare. Tenten rolled her eyes and turned away, pretending that nothing had ever happened.

When Neji came within 2 feet of Tenten, she leaped up, circled her arms around Neji, and kissed him.

A gasp came from Sakura, and Neji felt Tenten smile into the kiss. When Tenten pulled away, she grinned happily (and evilly) and said, "Hi, Neji!"

Neji was still in shock, so it took him a few moments to register that Tenten had talked to him.

"Hey Panda," he answered after a few awkward moments of Tenten staring at him with large chocolate eyes.

She hugged him again, this time with Neji's back to Sakura. _Beat this, Haruno!_ she thought proudly. Sticking her tongue out at the girl, she whispered in Neji's ear, "_I love you._"

"I love you too, Panda," Neji whispered back.

Well, whaddaya think?

Always, SoS.

Review… Please? -pedo smile-


End file.
